The disclosure is based on a piston pump for delivering fluids as described herein. The present disclosure also concerns a vehicle brake system with such a piston pump.
Piston pumps are known in various embodiments from the prior art. For example in vehicle brake systems, often radial piston pumps with several pump elements are used for delivering pressure media, in which at least one piston can be moved to and fro by means of a cam. Typically these so-called pump elements comprise a piston, a piston running surface frequently formed as a cylinder, inlet and outlet valves and sealing elements. The valves serve to control the fluid on the pumping movement of the piston. The inlet valve serves to prevent the fluid from flowing back into the intake chamber during the compression phase, while the outlet valve prevents the fluid from flowing back from the pressure side into the pump interior. Typically these valves are formed as spring-loaded ball valves, wherein the outflow channel for the outlet valve is formed by a so-called outlet valve cover and the pump cylinder, and the outlet valve is accommodated in the outlet valve cover.
Publication DE 10 2008 002 740 A1 describes for example a piston pump for controlling brake pressure in a hydraulic vehicle brake system. The piston pump described comprises a pump housing, a receiver bore arranged in the pump housing for the piston pump, and a valve cover closing the receiver pump towards the outside, in which cover are arranged an outlet valve and first and second channel segments of an outflow channel.
Publication DE 10 2006 027 555 A1 describes for example a piston pump with reduced noise development. The piston pump described for delivering fluids comprises a piston, a cylinder element and a pressure chamber which is arranged between an inlet valve and an outlet valve and is closed by a cover, wherein the outlet valve comprises a closing body formed as a ball, a pretension device formed as a spiral spring acting on the closing body, a base element to support the pretension device and a disk element, and wherein a seal seat of the outlet valve is arranged on the disk element. Use of the disk element ensures that component tolerances of different components of the piston pump cannot have a negative effect on the outlet valve, and the installation space for the closing body formed as a ball and the pretension device formed as a spiral spring requires a large space.